The Prophecy of Smash
by grovyrosegirl
Summary: *Sequel to Zelda's Strength* A year has passed, and things have gone back to normal. But when a mysterious book is in Zelda's mail, strange things begin to happen... The secrets of the Smash world will be revealed, friendships will be tested, and old foes will rise again...Pairings: ZeldaXLink SamusXMarth
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooooo! I'm grovyrosegirl, the author! **

**I hope you like this story! Oh by the way, this is a sequel to my other story, "Zelda's Strength" so if you want to understand this story you must read that one first. **

**Enjoy!**

...

_One year ago..._

_A girl discovered what true strength is..._

_With this strength, she was able to defeat Tabuu, Master of Subspace..._

_And save all of the Smash world..._

_Little does she know that a new evil lurks..._

_An evil that can only be defeated by a sacred weapon..._

_But to uncover the weapon..._

_One must find it in the secrets of the world.._

...

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was an ordinary morning in the Smash Mansion...

"Peach!" Zelda shouted while knocking on the door of the girls' bathroom. Samus, Jigglypuff, and Nana were also standing next to her frustrated. The girls were all in their pajamas. "How long are you going to hog the bathroom?!" Zelda shouted while knocking on the door harder.

Peach responded from inside the bathroom, "Hold on! I'm trying to decide which dress is better!"

"Are you kidding me Peach?!" Samus grunted. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Samus stormed off.

Nana whimpered as she held her legs together, "Oooh! I hope she's done soon, I gotta go! Bad! Note to self, don't have drinking contests with Popo anymore..."

"And I need to freshen up!" Jigglypuff whined, "Kirby and I are going on a picnic today. And I wanna look good!"

Samus returned with her blaster. She held it up at the door. "Okay, last warning Peach, open the door!" Samus said. No response. "Fine! You asked for it!" Samus shot a blast at the door. Peach was standing by the mirrors holding two pink dresses that looked exactly the same. Nana ran into one of the stalls.

"Heh, some things never change." Zelda laughed.

...

Later that day in the lobby...

"Mail call!" Yoshi shouted. The Smashers all rushed over. Yoshi handed out the envelopes. "Zelda! This one is for you." Yoshi told her as he handed her a small package.

"Whose it from?" Samus asked.

"I don't know, there's no return address." Zelda replied. She opened the box to reveal a book. The cover had a picture of a Smash ball rising over what looked like an ancient city. The title read, The Lost Kingdom of Smashia.

"Smashia?" Samus asked, "Never heard of it." Zelda opened the book. The first page revealed a picture. In it, was a young man wearing a long white robe with a green cape. His hair was silver, he had green eyes, on top of his head was a large golden crown, and he smiled at the woman next to him. The woman who stood next to the man had long brown hair, blue eyes, a long white dress with a magenta cape, and, to Zelda's surprise, had pointed ears. The couple were standing on a mountaintop gazing at a vast ancient kingdom. The sky was blue, and banners of different colors were waving all around the kingdom.

The words on the top of the page read:

"Long ago, the Smash world was covered by a kingdom called Smashia. It was a peaceful land full of laughter and harmony. The subjects loved to spar with each other for fun and every year held a tournament to determine who would crowned the mightiest "Smasher". Smashia was ruled by the beloved King Brawl. The King had a son, Prince Kenny. Prince Kenny treasured all the citizens of Smashia, but out of all of them, he treasured his fiancee, Zia, the most. The kingdom was awaiting the day where the two would be married at the temple at sunset. Little did they know that disaster would soon strike..."

"You know," Samus pointed out, "that Zia girl kind of looks like you. Weird."

"Yeah," Zelda agreed.

"Come on! Read more!"

"Oh right," Zelda turned the page, but the page was blank. No picture, no words. Zelda flipped through the other pages of the book, but all of them were blank. "That's even weirder," Zelda whispered.

"Oh well." Samus said, "Hey wanna go train?"

"Ok," Zelda replied. She placed the book on the front desk and walked off with Samus. When they were gone, the young angel, Pit, walked over to the desk.

"Cool a book!" Pit cheered as he picked it up. He opened it and gasped. Pit dropped the book and ran off.

On the floor, the book lied open, and a message had been clawed into the last page. It read:

_I WANT MY QUEEN BACK!_

...

**Yes, I know. This chapter was AWFUL. But the story will get better I promise!**

**Please comment comment comment comment comment comment comment comment comment comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo! I'm back! Now let us begin!**

****...

Chapter 2: The Book

The next morning...

Zelda was fast asleep in her bed. It had been a long time since she actually was allowed to sleep in.

"ZELDA!" Peach shrieked. Zelda jolted up but accidentally rolled off her bed.

"Ow!" Zelda cried as she fell off. Peach was furiously knocking at her door. Zelda sighed and opened it. Peach looked as if she had seen a ghost, and Link was next to her. "Good morning Peach, good morning Link." Zelda yawned. Link nodded. "Okay, what's wrong?" Zelda asked.

Peach cried, "It's it's it's...a-awful...terrible! Tragic! Terrifying! It's...it's-," Peach passed out before she could finish. Link sighed.

"Pit," Link replied, "Pit's in his room and he seems pretty messed up," Zelda's eyes widened. Although he was a newcomer, Pit was like a little brother to Zelda. He was perky and loved to make her laugh. To find out something was wrong was a shock to Zelda. She nodded and raced off to his room.

...

Zelda raced down the hall until she reached the white wooden door with Pit's name on it. Zelda raised her hand to knock, but the door slowly opened.

"Pit?" Zelda whispered as she entered. Zelda turned the light on. Pit was under his covers, still in his pajamas, but it seemed he was trembling. Zelda quickly ran over to his side. "Pit? What's wrong? Can you hear me? It's me, Zelda." she soothed. Pit made eye contact with her. His body continued to tremble. Zelda put her hand on his cheek. "It's ok, Pit, calm down." Pit slowly began to stop shaking.

"T-the book.." Pit whispered weakly.

"What book?" Zelda asked.

"The book you got in the mail yesterday," Pit replied, "There was something written in the back...something about a queen. When I looked at it, it surprised me so I ran off, but then I felt strange...suddenly I couldn't move...I started shaking...and there was a voice I kept hearing in my head."

"A voice? What did it say?"

"It was a guy's voice, he kept saying...you will pay for taking her away...all of you."

Zelda was silent. "Where is the book?" she asked.

Pit sat up and shouted, "No! Don't read it! You'll end up just like me!"

"Pit, don't worry I'll be fine, now where is it?"

"I think I left it in the lobby," Pit answered. "But Zel, I'm begging you! Don't read it!"

At that moment, Link came into the room as well as Peach with her first-aid kit. Link sat down next to Zelda.

"How is he?" Link asked.

"He's okay," Zelda answered, "Just got frightened by something." Peach turned to Pit. She felt his pulse.

"Your pulse is moving kind of fast," Peach explained, "I think you should stay in the infirmary for the day and sleep there tonight." Pit nodded. Peach led Pit out of the room.

Zelda told Link, "I need to find that book."

"What book?"

"I'll explain it on the way, just help me find it!"

Link nodded.

...

"Did you find it yet?" Link called as he looked behind a chair.

"Not yet," Zelda called back. Suddenly she saw something sticking out from underneath the front desk. Zelda bent down and picked it up, it was the book."Found it!"

Link walked over next to her and peered over her shoulder as she opened it. Zelda once again saw the first page, but when she turned to the next page it was no longer blank. In the picture, the kingdom that she had seen before was on fire and was being attacked by men in spiky, dark purple armor holding spears. People were fleeing, buildings were in ruins, and the sky was dark with lightning shooting out of it. The silver-haired, green eyed man from the page before was lying on the ground. His face was in despair as two of the men were dragging away the young woman who had been standing with him on the first page.

It read:

"On the day of the wedding of Prince Kenny and Zia, right before they were about to say their vows, an armada of men in dark armor attacked the temple and the kingdom. They armada tore down anything in their path, they set buildings on fire, and sadly, grabbed Zia and dragged her away. Prince Kenny tried as hard as he could to save her, but alas, he wasn't strong enough to rescue her. That was the last time Kenny ever saw his beloved. When they were gone, the kingdom was left in ruins." Zelda turned to the next page, but it was empty.

"Woah..." Link whispered.

"AHHHHHH!" a scream echoed from down the hall. Link and Zelda rushed down the hall. The scream came from the training room. Samus stood there. She seemed shocked.

"Samus?!" Zelda asked, "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

Samus didn't answer, but she lifted her hand and pointed to a pile of knocked over weights. Zelda glanced over. Her eyes went wide as she saw they were lying in the shape of words that said:

_I WANT MY QUEEN BACK!_

...

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN! Okay, now that is just plain creepy! **

**Anyway, if any of you have read my Kid Icarus stories you should know how much I love Pit! So of course I had to include him in this story! ^-^ **

**The next chapter will be out soon! Please COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Time for chapter 3!**

****...

Chapter 3: Dreams

The next day...

"Where is everyone?" Zelda asked as she looked around at the near-empty dining room. The only ones in there were herself, Link, Marth, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Roy, Young Link, Fox, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mario, and Meta Knight.

"Infirmary," Roy called from his table. Zelda and Link gave each other nervous looks.

"Why?" Link asked as he and Zelda sat next to Roy.

"Nobody knows," Meta Knight answered as he sat down with them. "Peach and Dr. Mario are busy so they couldn't come, and everyone whose in the infirmary can barely move." Zelda felt butterflies in her stomach. She got up and walked over to the buffet. She got two plates and filled them with food. Then Zelda started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Meta Knight asked.

"I'm going to check on them," Zelda replied.

"I'll come with you," Marth said as he got up. Zelda nodded and the two headed for the infirmary.

...

The Infirmary was lined up with beds, each one surrounded by a curtain.

Zelda and Marth headed over to the bed where Samus was lying. She looked up and smiled at them. Zelda smiled back and walked over to her.

"Got you some breakfast," Zelda told Samus as she handed her one of the plates.

Samus replied, "Thanks." She took the plate and began eating. Marth came over to Samus.

"How are you feeling?" Marth asked Samus.

"Better," Samus answered, "But Peach and Dr. Mario won't let me leave, said my blood pressure is still pretty high." Marth was silent. Then he raised his hand and gently brushed Samus's golden bangs. She smiled. "Quit worrying, I've survived worse." Marth laughed.

Zelda smiled and told them, "I'm going to check on Pit." They nodded as Zelda left the area. She headed over to another bed. Zelda pulled the curtain open and saw Pit in his pajamas, sitting on his bed, and playing on his 3DS. "Hey Pit," she greeted him. Pit looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Zel," he greeted her back. She sat next to him on the bed and handed him the plate.

"Thought you might get hungry." she told him.

"Thanks," Pit replied. He began munching down on the food.

Zelda asked him, "How are you feeling?"

"Better but..." Pit started to say. He them became quiet and looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been having...dreams lately."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Not sure, I'm in a room...the walls are made of stone...and I see this guy with silver hair and a long cape...and he's...crying..."

"Then what happened?"

"I walked over to him to see why he was crying, but suddenly he turned around and tackled me...then I woke up."

Zelda shuddered. This couldn't be normal. Something strange was going on...and Zelda was going to find out what. She stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Pit asked.

"To find answers," she told him as she closed his curtain and walked off.

...

Zelda entered her room and shut the door. She picked up the book that she had left on her bed. She flipped through the pages trying to something, no, _anything _that could help her. But once again, the pages were blank. Zelda grunted, flopped on her bed.

_What is going on?! _She thought to herself. _Wait, didn't Pit say he saw a message? _Zelda sat up and flipped through the pages once again. Finally, on the last page she saw the clawed message.

_I WANT MY QUEEN BACK! _

__A shiver went through Zelda as she read the sentence. Suddenly, she threw the book at the wall in pure terror. She lied down on her bed. The words kept echoing in her head.

_I WANT MY QUEEN BACK!_

_I WANT MY QUEEN BACK!_

_I WANT MY QUEEN BACK!_

_I WANT MY QUEEN BACK!_

_I want my queen back...  
_Zelda's eyes slowly fluttered shut. She could feel herself falling into a deep sleep.

...

"Dear...you're here..."

Zelda jolted up, but...this wasn't her room. It was a tiny room, the walls were made of stone...just like what Pit described. She turned her head and saw the silver haired man with the long cape. But he wasn't sobbing like what Pit said...he was standing...smiling at her.

"My dear...you're almost home," the man whispered. Zelda started to back away.

"Who...are you?" Zelda asked.

"I'm coming to save you my love," the man whispered. "Be patient...I'm almost here...I'll take you away from this place...we'll go home and be together...forever. Just liked we planned..."

Zelda kept backing up until she was leaned against the wall. The man kept slowly walking toward her.

"Just like we planned..."

Tabuu rose behind the man.

"Just like we planned..."

Zelda gasped as Tabuu rose higher behind the man.

"...Zia."

Zelda screamed as she sprang up in her bed. Her forehead was covered in sweat and she breathed heavily. Her bedroom door swung open and Link rushed in.

"Zelda?!" he asked her in a panicked voice, "What happened?! I heard you scream!"

Zelda slowly stuttered, "I-I'm fine Link, just a-,"

"Nightmare?" he asked.

"No...a dream..." she replied.

"Maybe you should go to the Infirmary..you don't look so good." Link suggested. Zelda nodded. Link held out his hand, Zelda grabbed it, and he led her out of the room.

_Yes, a dream. But why did it feel so real?_

__...

**Me (Singing): Hey I just met you! And this crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe!**

**Zelda: Uh grovyrosegirl...**

**Me (Singing): It's hard to look right, at you baby!**

**Zelda: Grovyrosegirl...**

**Me (Singing): But here's my number,**

**Zelda: Grovyrosegirl...**

**Me (Singing): So call me maybe!**

**Zelda: GROVYROSEGIRL!**

**Me: Ah! -pulls iPod earpieces out of ears- Oh hi Zelda, what's up?**

**Zelda: The chapter is over. **

**Me: Oh right! *Ahem* Time for the closing part!**

**So I hope you liked this chapter. Why was Tabuu there you're probably wondering? Well that's a spoiler so I can't tell you! :P**

**Zelda: Why must you feel the need to make cliffhangers? **

**Me: Cause it's fun!**

**Please COMMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh hiiii!**

**So, I'm glad you guys like the story so far! :) **

**Now, this is a VERY important chapter! So pay attention!**

**Enjoy!**

****...

Chapter 4: I'm not Zia!

"Your temperature seems fine," Peach told Zelda as she looked at the thermometer. "You're probably just stressed, try relaxing for a bit."

"Okay," Zelda answered, but in her mind she thought _How can I relax? Something wants me...but why?! _Zelda stood up and walked out of the Infirmary. Link was about to follow her, but Peach stopped him.

"Link," Peach told him, "I want you to stay with Zelda, I think something's really upsetting her. I would stay with her but, I gotta take care of everyone else."

"Of course Princess Peach," Link responded. He ran off to catch up with Zelda.

...

"Zelda?" he called out in the hallway which was completely empty. "Zelda? You here?" Suddenly Pit walked passed Link. Link called, "Yo Pit, shouldn't you be at the Infirmary?" Pit kept walking. "Pit? Hey where are you going?" Pit didn't answer and kept walking. Link grunted and walked in front of Pit. Pit stopped and stared at Link. "Come on Pit, Peach will freak out if you're not resting, let me take you back to the Infirmary." Pit remained silent. "What's with you?" Link asked. "You okay buddy?"

Pit let out a small growl.

Link asked, "Are you still mad about when I threw the barrel and knocked you off the stage? Because I told you I was aiming for Mario! It was an accident- Agh!" Pit had grabbed Link by his neck. "Pit?!" Link gasped struggling to break free of Pit's grasp. "W-what are...you doing?!"

"Shut up," Pit whispered in a different voice. He slammed his arm into Link's head which knocked him out cold. Pit knocked Link's limp body to side and continued walking.

...

Zelda sat on a couch in the lounge by the fireplace. She was silent, trying to put the pieces together.

"I need to talk to you." Pit whispered. Zelda yelped. She turned and saw the young Angel in the doorway and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh it's you Pit," she replied, "What's up?" Pit was silent. "Uh...Pit?" Pit was still silent. Suddenly a white aura glowed around him. "Pit?!" Zelda cried in shock. "What's going on?!" The aura floated off Pit and went to the center of the room. It changed into the shape of a man. When it did, Pit passed out. The aura flashed for a moment and then revealed a silver-haired, green eyed man in a long robe. Zelda backed away.

"You're the one I saw in my dream.." she whispered.

"Yes my love," he answered, "I told you I would save you."

"What? Save me from what? I don't even know you!" Zelda shouted.

"What have they done to you?" he asked sadly, "They must've erased your memories of me."

"What are you even talking about?!"

"Zia, my sweet, it's me, Kenny."

"Zia? And your name is Kenny? Wait...you're that guy from the book!"

"Not only from the book, Zia, but your life, I've waited a long time to find you Zia."

Zelda responded, "You have the wrong person, my name is _Zelda_."

"It's worse than I thought...they made you forget who you truly are." Kenny said sadly.

"No! I'm not, never been, and never will be Zia!" Zelda cried.

"Zia, come home with me, we'll get your memories back." he said while holding out his hand.

"No!" Zelda cried, "I'm not Zia! I'm Zelda!"

"Zia..."

"No! I'm not Zia! I'm not Zia!" Zelda cried again.

"These monsters have cursed you...I must save you."

"Shut up! I'm not Zia! I'm not Zia! I'm not Zia! I'm not Zia!" Zelda shouted as tears formed in her eyes. She turned away, closed her eyes and shouted, "Leave me alone! I'm not Zia!"

"Zelda?"

"I'm not Zia!" Zelda sobbed as she fell to her knees.

"Who's Zia?"

"I'm not Zia! I'm not Zia!" Zelda continued to sob. Suddenly she felt a hand covered by a glove touch her hand. Zelda opened her eyes and saw Meta Knight staring at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly. Zelda panted heavily.  
"N-no..." Zelda sobbed, "I'm not Zia..." Zelda suddenly felt weak, her face went pale, and she fainted in Meta Knight's arms (or hands in this case...).

"Peach! Dr. Mario!" Meta Knight called as he looked at Zelda and Pit's limp bodies, "We need help in here!"

...

Outside the lounge, Ganondorf and Bowser peeked through the door and saw Zelda knocked out in Meta Knight's arms. They both grinned at each other with evil looks.

"Looks like the plan's working," Bowser said.

"Yes," Ganondorf agreed, "it appears she must just snap soon."

"And then you'll have your queen back." Bowser said as he turned around to face a silver haired man.

The silver haired man bowed, "I thank you both greatly for assisting me in finding my beloved."

"Of course, Prince Kenny." Ganondorf replied with an evil grin.

...

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! That's right, Ganon and Bowser actually have a purpose in this story! **

**Anyway, hope you liked it so far. **

**Please COMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! It's time to begin chapter 5! **

...

Chapter 5: Escape from the Smash Mansion

"Link! I'm so sorry!" Zelda heard Pit shout as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, it was the Infirmary, and she was lying in a bed. She turned her head and saw Pit standing by a bed which Link was sitting on. On Link's head, a big white bandage was wrapped around his forehead. "I'm so so so so so so sorry Link!" Pit continued. "I swear, I don't know what happened! One minute I'm sitting on my bed in here and the next I'm lying on the floor in the lounge!"

"Pit," Link interrupted, "Stop apologizing. It's fine, I could tell you weren't yourself." Zelda sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Link? Pit?" Zelda whispered. The two stopped talking and turned around as their faces of concern turned into smiles.

Link said, "Oh thank Farore you're alright!"

"Zelda, I'm so sorry if I caused you any trouble!" Pit apologized, "I don't know what happened yesterday, Link told me I attacked him and-,"

"Pit wasn't himself," Link interrupted.

"Yeah..." Zelda whispered. She stared down at the events from yesterday still haunting her.

_"These monsters have cursed you...I must save you."_

_"I"m not Zia!"  
_Zelda shuddered. So many thoughts ran through her head.

"Guys!" Samus's voice called, "You gotta see this!" Samus came rushing over to the beds followed by Marth. In her hand was the book. Zelda grasped the covers of the bed and back away.

"Keep that thing away from me! I never want to see it again!" Zelda cried as she turned her head away. Samus stood next to her bed put her hand on Zelda's shoulder.

Samus assured her gently, "I know you're scared Zelda, but it's really important you see this. Okay?" Zelda slowly turned back around. She took the book from Samus's hands and flipped to the third page which was no longer blank. In the picture, the once beautiful kingdom was in ruins. People were dressed in torn rags, buildings lied in piles of stone, and the sky was dark. It read:

"After the attack, the entire city was in ruins. Only half of the population had survived, including Prince Kenny and King Brawl. Kenny was in despair, shamed that he had failed to rescue his beloved Zia. King Brawl, feeling pity for his son, came up with a plan. He used his power to put his people and son into a deep slumber. King Brawl would watch over the people and his son until he could locate Zia. He decided he would wake them all up when a female fighter with the purest heart, since the kingdom had praised Zia as one of the purest women in all the land, was located. If this ever occurred, the King would know it was Zia and wake everyone up so Kenny could reunite with his beloved. Legend has it, that the kingdom is still asleep and will only be awaken if Zia is found..."

"But..." Zelda whispered, "it says when _Zia _is found they would wake up...I'm not Zia."

"Well," Samus explained, "It says when a fighter with a pure heart was located they would wake up. So they would assume it was Zia. And since you look like her, they must've mistaken you for her."

Zelda replied, "That would explain a lot. But how did they locate me?"

Everyone thought for a moment.

"The Light Arrow!" Link exclaimed.

"What?"

"When you shot the Light Arrow at Tabuu! That must've been what woke them up!" Link explained.

Zelda nodded, "Then we need to make Prince Kenny understand that he's found the wrong girl."

"Right," Samus agreed, "then let's-," Suddenly a light flashed where Samus was standing. When it was gone, her Paralyzer lied on the floor, but no Samus.

"Samus?!" Zelda cried. She got off her bed bent down to look at the spot where Samus had vanished. "Samus! No! What happened?!"

"Oh don't worry princess," replied a voice, "Samus isn't dead, we just sent her on a nice little vacation." Zelda looked up and saw Ganondorf and Bowser standing in front of them with evil grins. Bowser was holding some sort of Blaster.

Bowser laughed and said, "Now it's your turn!" He aimed the blaster at Zelda, it slowly charged up and a yellow ammo was released and coming straight at her. Zelda, Link, Marth, and Pit quickly dashed out of the way. Bowser charged up the blaster again and repeatedly shot the ammo. Luckily each time the four managed to dodge the blasts. Marth reflected one of the shots with his sword. He stepped forward with sword in hand.

"Where did you send Samus?!" Marth shouted. "Tell me right now you over-grown turtle!"

Bowser chuckled, "Can't tell, but how about you join her?" Bowser shot a blast and it hit Marth before he could move. Marth was engulfed in a bright light and vanished.

"Marth!" Zelda shouted.

"No time," Link said as he grabbed her hand, "We need to get out of here!" Zelda nodded. Pit, Zelda, and Link ran out of the Infirmary and into the hallway, dodging the blasts. The hallway was completely deserted.

_They must've already gotten the others..._ Zelda thought to herself as the three continued to run.

"I can see the front door!" Pit called to Zelda and Link as they entered the lobby. The front door was open and daylight was shining through. The trio dashed faster.

"Not so fast!" Ganondorf shouted. He suddenly appeared in front of them. Before they could react, Ganon punched Pit and Link out of the way and grabbed Zelda.

"Let go of me!" Zelda shouted as she struggled to break free.

"Bowser!" Ganon ordered, "Quickly, blast her!"

"You got it," Bowser replied. He began charging up the blaster.

"Zelda!" Link cried. He got up and charged toward Ganon. Suddenly, Link jumped and pushed Zelda out of the way as the blast engulfed him and he vanished. She fell to the ground.

"Link! No! No! Link!" Zelda screeched as she stood up. "What did you do with him?!"

Pit quickly grabbed Zelda's hand and pulled her out the door as he told her, "We gotta go!"

"B-But Link!" Zelda stuttered.

"We'll find him I promise, but we need to get out of here or they'll get us too!"

Ganon and Bowser were running out of the mansion trying to blast Zelda and Pit. Pit looked up at the sky.

"Lady Palutena! I need to fly!" he called. Pit's wings glowed blue. He grabbed Zelda and shot up to the sky.

"They got away..." Bowser growled.

"No matter," Ganon whispered, "We'll find them, get your koopas out on a search party."

"Right,"

...

**I know this chapter was really short, but I had to write it from an IPad. Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry for the extremely long wait! I bring you chapter 6! Note: This is a filler chapter, it's super short. **

****...

Chapter 6: Imprisoned

"Link? You ok? Come on wake up,"

Link opened his eyes, he was in a small room. The walls were made of stone, the floor was made of pure marble. Link turned around and saw a metal door, it had a tiny window with bars on it. Link turned back and saw Samus, Marth, Meta Knight, and Roy sitting in the room with him.

"Good," Roy said, "You're awake."

"Where...are we?" Link asked while rubbing his head.

"Some sort of prison," Samus answered. "The other smashers are in separate cells."

"I see..." Link replied. Suddenly he frantically looked around. "Where's Zelda?!"

Meta Knight spoke up, "She isn't here, Lucario is in the cell next to our and he told me he didn't sense her aura here." Link let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly the door to their cell opened. A man in golden armor stood there.

"His Majesty wants to see you," the guard said. He grabbed Link by the arm and dragged him across the hallway.

...

The guard and Link reached a small wooden door in a different hallway.

"You can tell Prince Kenny that if he's going to try to take Zelda away, then I have nothing to say to him!" Link shouted.

The guard chuckled and said, "Who said anything about Prince Kenny?" He threw Link into the room and slammed the door shut. Link grunted and slowly stood up. In front of him, there was a small wooden chair with somebody sitting in it, whoever it was had their back turned to Link.

"Who are you?" Link asked angrily. The figure slowly turned around, Link gasped when he saw who it was.

"Hello Link,"

"You!"

"It's been a long time, how have you been?"

"Shut up! How are you alive Tabuu?!"

The blue man laughed and rested his chin on his arm as he looked at Link. "I'm the master of Subspace, Link, it takes more than a tiny Light Arrow to destroy me." Link was silent.

"What do you want with Zelda?" Link finally asked.

"Revenge."

"What?"

"That little idiot nearly killed me...sending me into an alternate dimension...luckily I managed to revive myself."

"She only did that because you nearly destroyed everything! How is this going to get back at her?!"

"Because, once Kenny and Zel- I mean _Zia _are married, all the citizens of Smashia will finally rest in peace in the after life."

"So?"

"So, how do you think Zelda will feel being trapped with a man she doesn't love for all eternity."

"No! I won't let that happen! She'll never agree to go along with this!"

"For now, no, but you're they key into...changing her mind."

"What?"

"I've got an old friend of yours, Link. Come and say hello." Tabuu waved his hand and a girl appeared from the shadows. She had long, orange hair covered by a dark hood, blue skin, and a dark outfit.

"Midna?!"

...

**Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnnn! Shock! Actually, at first I was going to bring back Ilia, but...then I thought no, she is not worthy to be in the sequel after what she did in Zelda's Strength. **

**Sorry this chapter was so short and kind of rushed, but I promise the next chapters will be better! I think I'm going to keep writing more chapters until the holiday break, then I'll give you more info on what I'm going to do next with this story!**

**Ok bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I think I'm starting to get back on track when it comes to remembering to write these chapters! Yay! Anyway...ZELDA!**

**Zelda (while taking out iPod ear pieces): Ah! What?!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Zelda: Okay, ahem. Grovyrosegirl does not own SSBB, characters (except OCs), etc etc. Because if she did, I would actually talk in my games but she doesn't own anything so I'm still silent. **

**Me:...**

**Zelda:...What?**

**Me: Are those my iPod ear pieces?**

**Zelda: No...**

**Me: Yes they are! Liar liar liar liar!**

**Zelda: Ugh...**

...

Chapter 7: Encounter and Rising Tensions

Pit, who had Zelda hanging onto his arm as they continued to fly in the air through a vast desert, spotted a small cliff.

"Hey Zel!" Pit called trying to be heard above the raging winds, "The Power of Flight is going to run out soon, is that a good spot to land?"

"Yeah!" Zelda called back, "Go ahead!" Pit nodded and lowered toward the small cliff. He landed on his feet, the blue glow from his wings vanishing. Zelda let go of his arm.

"You okay?" Pit asked her.

"Fine, you?" Zelda replied. Pit examined himself then looked back at Zelda.

"Yep, I'm fine. Hey Zel?"

"Yes?"

"Um...what exactly are we gonna do now?"

"We're going to rescue the others, what else?"

"Yeah but we don't even know where they are! For all we know, they could've sent them into...space!"

"Pit don't be ridiculous, not even Ganon that's smart."

"Good point..."

...

Meanwhile at another cliff in the desert...

"Is that them?" the green koopa asked his goomba companion as they looked down the cliff they stood on and stared at the brown-haired girl wearing a dress and the young angel.

"Beats me," the Goomba replied. "Hey boss? Is that them?"

"Yes you idiots!" boomed Bowser's voice from a small headphone on the koopa's head. "I told you to find the princess and the angel!"

"Yeah but boss," the Koopa pointed out, "That could just be a girl who likes to dress fancy and a kid in an angel costume."

"GRRAGH! SHUT UP AND GET THEM OR ELSE YOU'RE SPENDING THE NIGHT WITH PETEY!" Bowser shouted. The Goomba and Koopa shuddered at the thought of having a "sleepover" with the giant plant.

"Y-yes sir!" the Goomba stuttered. He turned to the Koopa and they both nodded. They jumped down from the cliff.

...

"Pit look out!" Zelda shouted as she pulled Pit by his arm away from the spot where two shadows were coming closer. The Koopa and the Goomba landed on their feet.

The Koopa grinned and announced, "Aha! We've got you two now!"

"Surrender! You're coming with us!" the Goomba added.

"Or what?" Zelda said with her arms crossed. The Goomba and Koopa were silent.

"Uh...hold that thought." Koopa replied. He and Goomba turned around and whispered with each other. Pit and Zelda looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Boss, what do we do?" the Goomba whispered.

"Shoot them with the teleportation blaster! Duh!" Bowser replied.

"Um...boss you never gave us the blaster."

"..."

"Boss?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Koopa and Goomba fell backwards at the sound of Bowser's impatient roar.

"This is embarrassing..." Zelda whispered to Pit.

"Yeah...maybe we should go..." Pit whispered back. The duo jumped off the cliff and into the small canyon below it.

"Hey where'd they go?" Koopa asked.

"Maybe they were too scared of our MANLY AWESOMENESS!" Goomba replied.

"You're fired..." Bowser's voice grunted.

...

Meanwhile at the prison...

Link, Samus, Meta Knight, Roy and Marth sat in their cell.

"Wait? _The _Midna?!" Samus asked. "Your friend from the Twilight Realm?!"

"Yeah," Link answered quietly, "She didn't say anything...she just looked at me...then the guard came back and took me back here."

"And you're sure it was Tabuu?" Marth asked.

"Yep."

"I don't believe it..." Roy whispered, "How is that possible?!"

"I don't know but...I'm getting out of here! Zelda needs me!" Link exclaimed. He stood up, took out his Master Sword and began slicing at the door.

"Link," Meta Knight spoke up, "Save your strength, I already tried that."

"Yeah, but this is the Master Sword, it'll work." Link replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meta Knight, it's not called the _Master _Sword for no reason, it's the Master of all swords."

"Excuse me, but I believe my sword is equally matched to yours."

"Yeah yeah whatever, just let me cut this." Link began once again slicing at the door. However not even a scratch appeared on the door.

"So much for the _Master _Sword," Meta Knight mumbled.

"Hey! I can still make scratches on your face MK!" Link snapped back.

"I'd like to see you try!" Meta Knight drew his sword.

"Stop!" Samus interruppted. She came between the two. "Guys this won't solve anything, now both of you shut up and calm down!" The two swordsmen were silent, they sat down and turned away from one another.

"Oh god," Roy whispered to Marth, "This won't end well."

"Nope." Marth nodded.

...

**Ooooooh looks like Meta Knight and Link are having some issues...why you may ask? Well leave your guess in the comments!  
**

**Ok bye!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uh...uh...**

**Zelda: What's wrong?**

**Me: I can't think of anything funny for this introduction!**

**Zelda: Oh too bad, why don't you go take a nap and maybe an idea will come to you?**

**Me: Hey great idea! Well I'm off! -Walks into another room-**

**Zelda: Yes! Finally! Now for some peace and quiet! Oh by the way grovyrosegirl doesn't own anything. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh and also, some of the locations in this chapter are from SSBB Adventure Mode.  
**

...

Chapter 8: Guidance and Manipulation

"Zelda...calm down!" Pit kept telling Zelda as she paced back and forth. It had been two days since their daring escape from the Smash Mansion. During these days the duo had made it out of the desert and began traveling through the jungle. Right now they had set up a small camp inside a hollow large tree.

"I'm sorry Pit, but I can't!" Zelda replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh, I'm just really frustrated! I have no idea where we're going, no idea where everyone else is, no idea when Ganon and Bowser are going to strike again, no idea-,"

"Zelda," Pit interrupted as he put his hand on hers, "get a grip."

Zelda sighed, "You're right, for now we just got to focus on not getting captured and surviving."

"Right. I know! I'll go get some water!" Pit suggested.

"Ok but be careful, I'll make some food out of those plants we found." Zelda told him.

"Okay! See you later!" Pit cheered as began running toward the entrance of the tree, but suddenly he turned around for a moment and asked, "Those plants aren't poisonous right?"

"Pit, for the millionth time, they're safe, I eat these all the time."

"Just checking! Well I'm off!" Pit spread his wings and glided out of the tree.

Zelda giggled. _He's such a kid, but I guess that's why everyone loves him. _

...

"Shut up Meta Knight!"

"Make me!"

"Guys stop fighting!"

"Ow! Okay which one of you just kicked me?!"

"It was Meta Knight!"

"It was Link!"

"Actually it was me."

"Roy?! Why?!"

"I dunno, I was bored."

"Dude!"

"Sorry Marth."

"WILL YOU FOUR JUST SHUT UP?!" Samus shouted. The others stopped. Marth and Roy held Meta Knight and Link back.

"Guys what's up with you both? You've been doing this non-stop for two days straight!" Roy said.

Link spoke up, "He started it!"

Meta Knight replied, "What?! You started it!"

Samus grunted and did a face-palm, "Somebody make them be quiet."

"On it." Marth replied. "Could I see your paralyzer?" Samus nodded and handed Marth her paralyzer. Marth took it and shot a yellow beam at Link and Meta Knight. Luckily it was only on stun mode so the two both just fell unconcious. Samus let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally..." she gasped. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. A guard opened the door and pointed to Link.

"What happened to him?" the guard asked.

"Don't ask..." Roy grunted. The guard was silent for a moment but then shrugged and hoisted Link over his shoulder.

"What are doing with him?!" Samus asked in a panicked voice.

"The mistress requested an audience with him." the guard answered as he shut the door.

...

Later that night in the jungle...

Zelda and Pit were fast asleep in their little tree. Both of them resting on piles of soft grass Zelda had gathered. Both of them dreaming...

Zelda stood up and looked around, but this wasn't the tree...it was a small garden...the sky was bright blue and in the center was a small bonsai tree. Two women were sitting by it.

"Zelda?" she heard Pit's voice.

"Pit?"

"Is this a dream?"

"I think so but...are you real?"

Pit pinched himself and rubbed his arm, "Yep."

"Anyway let's just ask those two where we are." Zelda pointed to the two women sitting by the tree. The duo made their way over. Pit tapped the one with green hair on her shoulder.

"Excuse me but- Lady Palutena?!" Pit gasped in disbelief. The goddess of Light turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Hello Pit, it's nice to see you." she replied, "This must be your friend Zelda you keep telling me about."

"It's an honor Palutena," Zelda said with a curtsy.

Palutena giggled and replied, "No need to be formal, but I have someone here who you might know..." Palutena tapped the woman next to her, she had blue hair and a long sky blue dress.

"Goddess Nayru?!" Zelda gasped. Nayru smiled at Zelda.

"Princess Zelda," Nayru said in a gentle whisper, "It's nice to finally meet with you again my dear."

Zelda asked, "What's going on? Where are we? Are you actually here? What-," Nayru gently put three fingers on Zelda's lips.

"Calm yourself child, we needed to speak with you where nobody could interfere." Nayru whispered.

Palutena gained a serious look on her face, "We've managed to locate your friends."

"Really where?!" Pit asked.

"Easy Pit, now, do you remember the Island of Ancients?"

"Island of Ancients...oh! You mean that place where the others found out the Ancient Minister was actually R.O.B.!"

"Correct, that's where your friends are being held."

"But," Zelda added, "How will we get here? It's really far up in the air and Pit's flight power only lasts for five minutes!"

Nayru spoke up, "We thought of that, but for now all you need to do is reach the east end of the jungle and we'll guide you from there."

"But-" Zelda started. Palutena looked at her wrist.

"Oops we're out of time. Good luck you two!" Palutena said while waving.

"Wait!" Pit started to say but a bright light flashed.

The duo woke up with a jolt. They were back at the tree...

"So...was that real or did I just eat some bad berries?" Pit asked.

"Well I know what you're talking about so I'm pretty sure that was real." Zelda answered. "We'll head out tomorrow alright?"

"Sounds good."

...

Back at the Island of Ancients prison...

"Link? You okay?"

Link slowly opened his eyes. At first all he saw was a fuzzy image but it slowly became focused and Link saw the face of his Twilight Realm friend, Midna.

"Midna?" Link whispered still waking up, "W-What's going on?"

"Shhh..." Midna whispered, "Here drink this." She handed him a glass of water. Link hesitated for a moment but then took the water and gulped it down. Midna took the cup back from him. Link tried to stand up only to realize that his feet were chained together and he was sat on a wooden chair.

"Midna?! Why are you siding with them?!" Link asked angrily. Midna had a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"But Midna! Why?!"

"You don't understand...I _**have** _to do this."

"Midna please!"

"I really didn't want it to come to this Link..."

"What do you mean?! Zelda's your friend too! Why are you doing this to her?!"

"I..."

"In a moment you won't even have one thought about Zelda," whispered a cold voice.

Link shouted, "You're insane! Zelda's...Zelda's...my light! Who are you?! Come out!" Tabuu slunk from the shadows of the tiny room. "Tabuu! What have you done with Midna?!"

"Link...I'm doing this on my own will." Midna whispered.

Link gasped, "Midna you can't be serious!"

"Silence," Tabuu ordered, "any minute now that potion will reach your brain."

"What?!"

Midna looked down and explained, "That water I gave you...it was filled with a potion Tabuu made."

"No!"

"Yes," Tabuu hissed with an evil grin. Link tried to lunge himself forward at Tabuu but suddenly he stopped. He began shaking. The chains around his feet vanished and Link collapsed on the floor. He began shaking more and holding his head. Link's eyes slowly became blank. He stopped shaking and stood up. His expression was blank.

"So...what was that about Zelda being your light?" Tabuu sarcastically asked.

Link was silent for a moment and then asked in a soft whisper, "Who's Zelda?"

...

**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GO! OH MY GOD! OH...MY...GOD! **

**Zelda: Grovyrosegirl what the heck?!**

**Me: What? **

**Zelda: _Another _cliffhanger?! Really?!  
**

**Me: Shut up! It adds tension to the story!  
**

**Sorry for the long wait! Chapter 9 will be up soon!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY GUYS! Stupid homework kept me from updating this! Now let's start chapter 9!**

**I don't own SSBB, characters, etc. **

...

Chapter 9: Looking Back and Capture

"Hey Zelda?" Pit asked her as the two made their way through vines and thick trees.

"Yes Pit?" Zelda replied.

"I know this is outta nowhere but...what was it like to fight Tabuu?!" Pit asked, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. Zelda stopped walking. So sudden that it caused Pit to bump into her.

Zelda quietly answered, "I'd rather not talk about it." She started walking again as visions of battle re-played in her mind. Tabuu's blue face haunting her, the sound of the shattering platform rang through her ears, she remembered those last few moments... falling through Subspace...knowing it was the end...but also knowing that those she loved were safe because Tabuu wouldn't be able to harm them anymore. After that everything had seemed to fade away. The next thing she remembered was waking up on the Halberd in a bed...and her cheek had been wet with a tiny drop of water.

"But why not?" Pit groaned. "You won that battle! Sure you were knocked out for a bit but-,"

Zelda spun around and snapped back, "Pit I wasn't knocked out! I was **dead**! D-E-A-D! Dead! I died in that battle!"

Pit stepped back then replied, "B-But you're here now, how could you have been dead?"

Zelda glared at him and said, "I don't know! Something brought me back but I don't know what! I was just lucky! I'm not invincible you know! Why do you have to be so clueless about everything?!" Suddenly Zelda saw hurt in Pit's eyes. His expression was afraid. Zelda realized her mistake and placed her hands on Pit's shoulders, "Oh my goddesses, Pit I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine.. I shouldn't have been so nosy..." Pit apologized. Zelda sighed and sat on a log. Pit sat next to her. "Zelda...do you need a hug?"

Zelda stared at Pit for a moment, and then she wrapped her arms around the young angel. Pit did the same. "Thanks Pit, you're always there for me...you're like family to me you know."

"Thanks Zelda...I've always thought of you as a sister." Pit whispered.

...

Midna stood in a small room with the brainwashed Link. She shuddered at the thought of Link not knowing who Zelda was.

"Link..." Midna whispered. "I used to dream about a day where Zelda wouldn't be on your mind but..not like this..."

"Midna." Tabuu told her as he entered the room, "I'll be heading out with some of the troops, watch Link."

Midna whispered, "Yes sir..."

Tabuu left the room. As soon as he was gone, Midna raced over to a small bookshelf. She desperately searched the bookshelf. "No! No! Where is that book?!" Midna cried. She looked back at Link whose expression was still blank. "I-I'm sorry Link! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed repeatedly as she sank onto the floor, tears flooding out of her eyes.

...

Zelda and Pit continued walking through the jungle, smiling after that little moment hey had. Suddenly a shadow casted above the duo. Zelda looked up and saw what looked like a darker version of Fox's ship. Koopas came jumping from the ship. And a man also lowered from the ship, his skin was blue, and he had an evil smirk on his face.

"Tabuu?!" Zelda gasped. "How?!"

"Greetings my dear, you shouldn't be running off so close to your wedding day." Tabuu taunted.

"What are you talking about?!" Zelda shouted. Tabuu merely snickered.

Pit yelled, "Back off you virus!" Pit charged towards Tabuu, but he quickly shot a laser at the angel which sent him flying off in the distance.

"Pit! No!" Zelda cried. She fiercely turned to Tabuu and screeched, "How **dare **you do that to him! I'll kill you!" She ferociously began shooting Din's Fire at him. But all of them bounced off Tabuu as he came closer to her. He grabbed her by her chin. Zelda struggled to break loose but his grip was too tight.

Tabuu then whispered, "Now then, _Zia_, look at my eyes." Zelda tried to look away but she couldn't move her head. Tabuu's eyes began flashing multiple colors, Zelda suddenly stopped struggling and stared at the eyes. _No! Don't let me deceive you! Look away! Look away! _Zelda thought to herself. "Stay here." Tabuu ordered. He released her chin and levitated back up to the ship. A few seconds later Prince Kenny floated down from the ship. A grin grew on his face as he landed in front of Zelda.

"Zia..at last I've found you." Kenny sighed happily. He wrapped his arms around her. _Ah! Get the heck off me!_

"Kenny...can we go home now?" Zelda whispered. _Why did I say that?!_

__"Of course my sweet, come, let us return home." Kenny told her. _No! _Kenny held her close and lifted her back up the ship.

...

**I'm sorry this took so long! And I'm also sorry this was so short!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Time for chapter 10!**

...

Chapter 10: Reunion

Zelda slowly opened her eyes. _Ugh...my head...wait. Where...am I? _She slowly sat up and looked around. She was lying in a large bed with lavender covers and a wooden canopy. The walls of the room were made of stone, the floor was thick white marble so polished you could see your reflection. Zelda looked down and noticed she was a wearing a long, light blue, silk dress. Her hair was tied in a long braid and her shoes were gone. _All I can remember is...Pit and I were in the jungle...Tabuu..he placed some sort of spell on me...wait a minute...oh no! Pit! Oh Goddesses please protect him! I pray he is alright..._

Suddenly the door to her room creaked open. The blue man Tabuu entered with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Look who's awake." He whispered.

"Tabuu! What have you done?! Where's Samus?! Where's Meta Knight?! _Where's Link_?!" Zelda shouted.

Tabuu shook his head and replied, "Always about those little friends isn't it? I wish that hypnosis hadn't worn off. Although I must say I'm quite impressed. Most victims of my hypnosis don't snap out of it for days. It only took you a few hours. You're stronger than you appear little princess."

"Shut the heck up!" Zelda growled, "Where are my friends? What have you done with them?!" Tabuu cackled then opened the door to the room to reveal two guards in golden armor.

"Take her to her friends." Tabuu ordered. He then vanished into thin air. The guards made their way over to Zelda and gestured for her to follow them. Zelda glared at them but followed the guards anyway as they led her out of the room.

...

The guards led Zelda to a large metal door. The door slid open reveal a large room. On each wall held dozens of cells filled with the Smashers. Zelda's eyes widened in horror.

"Zelda!" a familiar voice shouted. Zelda turned to one of the cells and made her way over. Through the tiny window of the door Samus's blue eyes peeked through.

"Samus!" Zelda exclaimed. "You're alright!" The guards came over and unlocked the door. Zelda ran inside the small cell and threw her arms around her best friend. Once she let go, Zelda noticed Marth, Roy, and Meta Knight sitting in the room as well. "Meta Knight!" She bent down and hugged him as well. Marth and Roy smiled.

"Zelda, are you alright?" Meta Knight asked in concern. "I thought you had escaped...wait a minute. Where's Pit?" Zelda went silent. She looked down at the floor.

"I don't know," Zelda replied sadly, "we got separated when they captured me."

Roy placed his hand on Zelda's shoulder and said, "Hey don't worry, we'll find him as soon as we escape, find Link, and-," Marth smacked Roy before he could finish.

Zelda looked at Roy, "What do you mean?" Samus, Roy, Marth, and Meta Knight looked down at the floor. "Guys..." Zelda asked, "Where's Link?"

"We...we don't know." Samus answered, "The guards took him away two days ago, we haven't seen him since." Zelda was silent, she struggled to fight back tears. _Link...I **will **find you. That's a_ _promise._

__"Time's up." the guard grunted. He grabbed Zelda by the arm and dragged her out of the cell.

...

"Heh, so Link...you suck!" Ganondorf insulted Link. Link didn't respond, just sat there, not making a sound, his eyes seemed drowsy and unfocused. Ganondorf grinned at the brainwashed hero. He turned to Bowser and said, "Man this is AWESOME! I can insult him all I want and he doesn't try to kill me!"

Midna stood off from a distance, staring at Link. "Bowser, Ganondorf," Midna said, "please stop. It is undignified." Bowser and Ganondorf looked at each other and cracked up with laughter. Midna clenched her fists, "Please **stop**." The two began laughing more. Midna then stepped up and screeched, "I SAID **STOP**! SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU...OVER GROWN **TURTLE **AND YOU...OLD **BUFFOON**!" Ganondorf and Bowser stopped laughing. The stomped over to Midna. Bowser grabbed Midna and threw her against the wall.

"_You _show some respect Midna," Ganondorf growled at her. The two walked away. Midna sat there against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Is it truly worth all of this?" Midna whispered to herself.

...

**Sorry that this was really short, but I have an awful case of writer's block. I promise people, the next one will be much better. But...PLEASE COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! PLEASSSEEE!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

**I do not own SSBB, characters, etc.**

...

Chapter 11: Questions

"You truly have no idea how long I've waited for this. For the two of us to be together again, watching the sunset..." Kenny whispered to Zelda. Zelda was silent as she looked at the view from the small balcony she and Kenny stood. "You haven't said a word since we got here..." Kenny said.

_The poor fool...he must be longing for Zia... _Zelda thought to herself.

"Come now, Zia," Kenny continued, "Let us remember those precious moments we shared together...don't you remember your 18th birthday? We strolled through an open meadow...the tiger lilies flowing in the breeze. And I took your hand..."

"And you told me how they reminded you of the fire of my spirit." Zelda replied. Suddenly a chill ran through her. _How...how did I know that?_

"Yes...you're finally starting to remember..." Kenny whispered as he began to wrap his arms around her. Zelda was still in shock._ Why...did I know that?!_ _That memory...I never went to a tiger lily field...I've never been with this guy...how did I know that?!_

"Get off of me!" Zelda shouted as she pushed him away.

"Zia calm yourself my love..." Kenny gentley comforted as he started to walk to her again.

Zelda backed away, "No! Stay away from me!"

"Don't do this Zia..."

"Stop calling me that!" Zelda shouted. She rose her hand and slapped his cheek. Kenny backed away, holding his hand on the spot where Zelda slapped him. He looked back at her, his expression shocked. Zelda breathed heavily. "H-How many times do I have to say it? I'm not Zia! You have the wrong girl!" Her vision slowly became blurred. "I don't know what this place...is doing...to me but... _I won't lose myself_." Zelda's legs trembled, she slowly sunk down to the floor. _I won't lose myself..._

...

"What is this thing made out of?!" Roy grunted. He rose his sword and slashed the door again. Noeven a stratch was made on the door. Roy threw down his sword and smashed his fists against the door while shouted, "CURSE. YOU. STUPID. DOOR."

"Woah, dude, calm down." Samus said as she leaned against the wall.

Roy faced Samus and groaned, "I can't! This cell is so small! I'm losing my sanity in here!"

"You think I'm enjoying this?" Samus mumbled, "I'm stuck in a small room with _three guys__! _You have no idea how hard it is to sleep at night with the three of you snoring, you sound like lawnmowers!"

Marth grunted, things had been getting stressful... In frustration he kicked the floor.

_CLUNK!_

The four suddenly froze. They all looked down at the floor.

"Marth, kick the floor again." Meta Knight ordered. Marth nodded rose his leg and kicked the floor again.

_CLUNK!_

Saums bent down and traced her hand along the spot where the noise had came from. A wide grin came across her face. Then Samus took both of her hands literally _yanked _on the floor. Samus groaned as she kept pulling, finally the chunk of floor broke off, revealing a small hole.

"Guys...we just found our ticket out of here!" Samus exclaimed. Without any hesitation she dived into the hole.

"Samus are you insane?!" Roy called down the hole.

"Guys! There's a tunnel!" Samus's voice called back up. Meta Knight's eyes widened, then he leaped in. Marth prepared to jump.

"Wait! You sure that's a good idea?! Who knows what could be down there?!" Roy panicked.

Marth looked at Roy and replied, "Well if you don't want to come, then just stay here...in this hot...lonely..._tiny_ cell." Marth leaped in.

Roy gulped. Then shouted, "Wait for me!" He jumped in.

...

"I said stay away!" Zelda screeched at Kenny.

Kenny came closer, "You need some rest, let me take you back to your room..."

"NO!" Zelda shouted. She stood up, her legs trembling. "Leave me alone!" Then Zelda took off running. She ran back inside and through the halls.

"Zia wait!" Kenny's voice echoed. But Zelda didn't stop, she ran even faster, her vision still blurring. She heard the footsteps of guards behind her, which only caused her to gain more speed. She didn't even care where she was running to, she just ran. Zelda turned head from side to side, searching for anything that could be an exit, a window, a door, _anything_! Finally, as she turned left in a hallway, she spotted a large glass window. Zelda smiled with relief. She stopped in front of the window.

"Halt!" a guard yelled. Zelda turned around to see a group of guards.

And to their surprise, Zelda began... _laughing_?

"If you see your prince, give him a message from me," Zelda said between chuckles. "MY NAME IS PRINCESS ZELDA OF HYRULE!" After that, Zelda turned back to the window and ran straight through, smashing the window in the process.

...

Samus, Marth, Roy, and Meta Knight their way through the tunnel, which was oddly lit by lanterns hanging on the walls.

"So what's the plan?" Roy asked.

"Not sure. Keep walking." Marth said.

"Whoever built this place was pretty dumb to put a secret tunnel _right under a prison cell_." Samus laughed.

"By the looks of it, this tunnel was carved...but by who?" Meta Knight wondered aloud.

"By me." A voice whispered. The group abruptly stopped. Samus nervously turned around. Suddenly her scared expression faded into a confused one.

"Midna?"


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own SSBB, characters (except OCs), etc.**

**I'm finally back on track! Yes viewers, I'M NOT DEAD! Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. Lately I've been putting updates on my profile page, so for more info on what I've been doing lately, check it out!**

...

Chapter 12: Answers

_THUD!_

Zelda slowly stood up and rubbed her head, avoiding the shards of glass from the window. It must've been a window on a lower floor, that would explain why she had so little injuries. Zelda felt the cool grass under her bare feet as she walked away...but now what? _Oh wow...I didn't think this through very well...wonder what got over me?_

There **had **to be a way off this island. But was it even possible to escape an island that was floating _midair_? Plus, she had things to do. _I have to find Link...I need to get the others out...this time I_'_M saving them. I'm not that helpless little princess I was a year ago..._

_"...Maybe you should stick to being Sheik in tournaments!" Snake had taunted. No more of that nonsense, I'm stronger...I FIGHT! Wait...Sheik? That's it!  
_

Zelda clasped her hands together, shut her eyes, and lowered her head. "Great Triforce," Zelda whispered, "Lend me the power to hide my identity!" A bright light surrounded her. She felt her arms grow a bit more muscular, her hair began growing longer, golden, and slowly tied it self into a braid, her dress became a ninja-like suit, her skin slowly turned darker, and her bright blue eyes slowly changed into a gentle magenta color. Zelda stood up,"It's been awhile since I've used this form..." she whispered aloud, her voice now a bit more deeper than usual. _It's simple. As long as I'm in this form, nobody can recognize me. _

Zelda, or Sheik, began walking, heading for only one place, the entrance.

...

"YOU!" Samus shouted. She rose her blaster and aimed it at Midna. "You TRAITOR!" Samus screeched. "Link told us everything! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?!"

Midna looked down at her feet and whispered, "Something I regret..."

"Samus. Stand down." Meta Knight stated. Samus gazed at Meta Knight with wide eyes.

"But Meta Kn-"

"Silence. Now, lower your weapon and let her speak."

Samus sighed and lowered her blaster. Meta Knight turned back to Midna and nodded.

"It started a year ago..." Midna began. "I was ruling over the Twilight Realm, we were in an era of peace...harmony. Not a care in the world. Until one day...a large amount of light energy passed through...the citizens of Twilight went ill...but only for those brief seconds...that light, was Zelda. A few weeks later, we were invaded by the Subspace army, they captured the citizens and myself. Tabuu...he had somehow managed to survive the light, and threatened to open the portal to the Light world, which could kill Twilight realm. I had to surrender. About 2 weeks ago, Tabuu told me about a sleeping kingdom...guarded by King Brawl."

"So," Roy pointed out, "Tabuu _killed _the King?!"

"No." Midna answered. "Tabuu _is _King Brawl."

...

"Sheik huh?" The guard asked.

"Yes," Zelda (or Sheik) answered while bowing, "I have come to offer my services to His Majesty."

"Let her in." A voice ordered. Sheik looked up and saw Tabuu behind the guard. "We'll need all the help we can get, especially since that stubborn Princess escaped..."

...

"WHAT?!" Marth shouted, "B-But how is that possible?! I thought Master Hand and Crazy Hand created him?"

"They didn't lie. The Hands found King Brawl watching over the sleeping citizens of Smashia, and when they did, King Brawl was on the verge of death. To save him, they created Tabuu from King Brawl." Midna explained.

"Enough of history class!" Samus growled, "Where's Link?! Where's Zelda?!"

Midna replied, "Unfortunately I do not know of Zelda's whereabouts...but Link..."

...

"Now Sheik," Tabuu commanded as they walked through one of the halls, "I need you to guard a special prisoner of mine." They came to a wooden door which slowly creaked open. In the center of the room, was a young man with blonde hair, a green tunic, and had a green hat topping his head.

_Link! _

"Keep an eye on him." Tabuu ordered. He then vanished from the room. As soon as he was gone, Sheik/Zelda rushed over to Link.

"Link!" Zelda whispered.  
Link didn't respond.

"Come on, we're getting out of here!" Zelda whispered frantically, she patted his cheeks quickly as if she was trying to wake him from a nap.

"Do...I...know...you?" Link said in a bare whisper. A chill ran down Zelda. She looked around and quickly transformed back to Zelda.

"It's me Zelda," Zelda said, "Now let's go!"

Link didn't move. He kept staring at the ground with unfocused misty eyes. "I don't...know...a Zelda..." Zelda let out a yelp.

"Link...don't play games with me..." Zelda mumbled as a lump rose in her throat, "We...we have to leave...come on!" She grabbed Link's hand and tried to pull him from the chair, but he wouldn't budge. "Link...come on! This isn't funny!" Zelda cried, tears glittering in her eyes. "Link! Come on, this isn't funny!" No response. "LINK! Don't...tell...me...please!" Link didn't even look at her. Zelda grabbed his shoulders and began frantically shaking him, "P-P-Please! Don't leave me! Not again! Link!" Silence. Zelda let out a gasp of despair. She slowly sunk down to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"Your...name...is Zelda?" Link quietly asked. Zelda looked up.

"Yes! It's me! Zelda!"

"...It's a very...pretty...name..." Link mumbled. A tiny smile grew on Zelda, as a ray of hope gleamed in her eyes. _He's still in there...somewhere..._

"You think so?" Zelda asked as between sniffles, tears still flowing, but the grin growing bigger.

"Yeah...Zelda...I like that name...it feels...warm...when I say it..."

"Thank you..."

Suddenly a knock pounded on the door. Zelda gasped and quickly transformed back into Sheik. A guard entered the room.

"Hey Sheik, His Majesty called for a meeting and- wait...are you crying?" the guard asked. Zelda quickly wiped away the tears.

"No...this room is kinda dusty...I got something in my eyes." Sheik/Zelda answered. The guard shrugged his shoulders and gestured Sheik to follow him.

...

"...the potion that was in the water I gave Link...it clouded his memories of Zelda." Midna continued, "Not only that, it's clouded his entire mind..he can barely speak...let alone walk..."

Meta Knight looked down, "We must find Zelda."

Samus and Marth nodded.

"Follow me," Midna tested. She turned and continued down through the tunnel. Roy walked by Meta Knight.

"You seem pretty eager to rescue Zelda...almost like...oh my god!" Roy realized as a huge smile grew on his face, "No freaking way! YOU like ZEL-"

Meta Knight grabbed Roy and pulled him down. He pointed his sword at Roy's neck, "Finish that sentence and I will _kill _you. I'll rip you to pieces, take the pieces, put them in a soup, and feed them to KIRBY! Understood?"

"Y-Yes sir..." Roy stuttered. Meta Knight let him go.

...

**Oh wow Meta Knight XD  
**

**Anyway...yeah I'm back on track once again! I'll be updating this more often again! So stay tuned!  
**


	13. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**ATTENTION READERDS**

**Okay, I have two very important things to say.**

**Number 1:**

**I AM SO SORRY, I've taken forever to update this story. I know you guys have been super patient...And are most likely forming angry mobs outside my house... O_O**

***looks out window***

**Okay, no angry mobs. PHEW! XD**

**Back to serious mode, here's the second announcement I must make.**

**I'm re-doing this story. I want to make it less rushed and change some things in the plot. Soooo...yeah...me sorry if I'm disappointing you! :/**

**See ya! **


End file.
